Serotonin (5-Hydroxytryptamine; 5-HT) is a neurotransmitter in the central nervous system of a variety of species of animals from the simplest organism to the complex central nervous system of man> In man, serotonin is thought to function in normal regulation of a variety of behaviors, including, mood, sleep, temperature and appetite regulation and sexual function. When serotonergic transmission is impaired or altered, a variety of mental disorders are believed to result. These disorders include affective illness, anxiety, Alzheimer's disease, eating and sleep disorders and neurodevelopmental disorders such as autism. Clearly, it is important that research uncover the exact role which serotonin plays in the normal and abnormal functioning of the human brain and how pharmacological agents may be used to regulate it. Recently, a number of new pharmacological agents have become available which are selective for various aspects of serotonergic transmission, including the serotonin uptake system and several subtypes of serotonin receptors. It is important that clinicians and basic scientists meet in order to evaluate how these new agents may be used, both as a pharmacological tools in research and as treatment of mental illness in the clinic.